November 7th, 2005 timeline
Detailed timeline of 7 November 2005. 7 November timeline *The intent on this day was to locate any evidence other than Teresa's vehicle to see if Teresa Halbach had been on the Avery property.CASO Investigative Report, page 130 To make this happen Calumet County Sheriff’s Department (CASO) was able to organize a larger group of firemen and law enforcement personnel to start doing ground searching on and around the Avery property. 60 State troops were brought in to search the salvage yard. Morning *CASO Sergeant Bill Tyson, upon reporting to the crime scene was informed that he was going to work with two resources from Manitowoc County Sheriff’s Department (MTSO) - Sergeant Andrew Colborn and Lieutenant James Lenk.CASO Investigative Report, page 131 The team was given two initial tasks: 1. Open the trunks on all remaining vehicles on the property. 2. After that was completed, enter all the residences and collect all firearms. ---- *At approximately 8:00 hours MTSO Deputy Siders, MTSO Sergeant Senglaub, MTSO Sergeant Jason Jost and retired MTSO Deputy Mike Bushman responded to Avery’s Auto Salvage. The men were the assigned manpower resources and were to assist the lead investigative agencies CASO and Wisconsin Division of Criminal Investigation (DCI). *From 8:05 hours until 8:17 hours the team of Tyson, Colborn, Lenk spotted two cars on the Dassey/Janda area, a blue 1990 Chevrolet and a white Pontiac, and had their trunks opened by use of a crowbar. Other cars on the Dassey/Janda part of the property weren't forcibly opened as they were hatchbacks or vans and the team could look inside well enough. The team looked at Steven Avery's property briefly but did not notice any cars with unopened trunks. The team moved to the blue building (Chuck Avery's residence) on the north of the property where there were several vehicles parked next to a fence. *At 8:10 hours MTSO Sergeant Orth received a phone call from an anonymous person who informed Orth that Steven Avery’s trailer was owned by a certain Roland Johnson and that the two would occasionally have contact. The anonymous caller thought Johnson probably would not have important information, but wanted to give his personal information for possible follow-up. Orth passed on this information to Agent Thomas of the DCI.MTSO Summary Report on Homicide Investigation, page 12 *At about 8:45 hours the team made forced entry into five vehicles near the blue building.CASO Investigative Report, page 132 *At 8:50 hours CASO Investigator Wendy Baldwin met with personnel from the Mishicot Fire Department who had brought their jaws/cutting tools to assist with opening the crushed vehicles in the pit area. Baldwin and the volunteers started cutting open the vehicles at approximately 8:50 hours. ---- *At 9:01 hours the team of Tyson, Colborn, Lenk finished making forced entry into five vehicles. Then, several outbuildings were searched for vehicles. Numerous vehicles were located. Most of the vehicles had the keys in the vehicles. Ones that didn't were forcibly opened. *Tyson received a phone call from CASO co-lead investigator Mark Wiegert. Wiegert requested the team to enter the residence of Steven Avery to obtain the serial number of Steven Avery's computer that was located under the computer desk in the living room. *At 9:57 hours Tyson, Colborn and Lenk entered Steven Avery's trailer and they obtained the serial number from the computer as per Wiegert's request. Tyson called Wiegert and gave him the serial number as well as some additional information such as the computer's model and system number. ---- *At 10:04 hours the team left Avery's trailer. *At 10:07 hours the team entered the Dassey/Janda residence with the intent to remove all firearms and ammunition from the residence. The team confiscated nine firearms including shotguns, rifles and pistols. A bag of miscellaneous ammunition was also confiscated.CASO Investigative Report, page 133 *At 10:28 hours CASO Investigator John Dedering made contact via telephone with Michelle Kanzelberger, an ex-girlfriend of Earl Avery. Kanzelberger was engaged with Earl from 1987-1989. Kanzelberger stated she was willing to help in any way she could regarding any sort of historical information and geographical layout. Kanzelberger told Dedering that Steven Avery was not the only person capable of "this kind of behaviour".CASO Investigative Report, page 136 Dedering stated this caught his interest. *At 10:35 hours CASO Investigator Dedering was contacted by his superior CASO Mark Wiegert. Wiegert requested that an investigator go to the east end of Kuss Rd. Dedering responded to the scene and met with Mike Bushman, a retired MTSO Deputy. Bushman informed Dedering about disturbed soil he found at Kuss Rd. *At 10:58 hours Tyson, Colborn and Lenk left the residence because they received a phone call indicating they were requested at Kuss Rd. for a suspicious incident. A team of volunteer searches had earlier this day discovered an area here that was approximately three feet by three feet that appeared to be disturbed soil. ---- *At 11:25 hours CASO Deputy Joseph M. Tenor, while posted on the southeast corner of the Avery property, a volunteer search group member called Jeffrey said he located a white sock with a blue bottom. The sock was located near a creek approximately 30' south of the conveyor. The area was marked with a traffic cone.CASO Investigative Report, page 139 *At 11:30 hours cadaver dogs K9 Brutus and K9 Trace were brought to the scene by their handlers Julie and Robert Cramer at the request of CASO Investigator Dedering.Canine Team Search Report, page 6 *At 11:35 hours CASO Deputy Joseph M. Tenor was informed by a fire fighter that four shell casings were found approximately 20' east of the sock. The area where these shells were located was marked with cones. *At 11:45 hours MTSO Sergeant Orth received a call from TRPD Lieutenant John Reimer. TRPD Reimer was informed by a female that there were two incinerators on the Avery’s Auto Salvage property and that they may be checked. MTSO Orth called back the female caller and the female told Orth that she thought there was probably nothing in the incinerators but she felt they should be checked anyway. She further stated that she thought nobody would be able to drive a car onto the property without Charles Avery, or any other Avery, noticing it. Orth passed on the information to Lt. Hermann. Lt. Hermann stated The DCI was already aware of both incinerators.MTSO Summary Report on Homicide Investigation, page 13 Afternoon *At 12:00 hours CASO co-lead Investigator Mark Wiegert met with Lisa Buchner inside the command post at the Avery property. Lisa Buchner was the school bus driver who picked up children at the Avery property and would drop them off. Buchner stated that between Monday 31 October and Wednesday 2 November she saw a female taking pictures at 15:30 hours. When Wiegert asked Buchner to be more specific about the date she said she couldn't do that. Buchner stated she dropped Blaine and Brendan off at the beginning of the Avery property driveway and that the photographer was in the grass near the driveway.CASO Investigative Report, page 140 *At 12:20 hours Baldwin and the volunteers concluded their opening of the crushed vehicles in the pit area of the salvage yard. Approximately 54 vehicles were opened by means of having the roof cut off and searched; however, nothing was found.CASO Investigative Report, page 135 ---- *At 13:15 hours Baldwin was requested to standby the garbage burn barrel at Steven Avery's house until evidence technicians arrived on scene. *At 13:30 hours Kaukauna Police Department Patrol Officer Sarah Fauske arrived at the Command Post with her Bloodhound K9 Loof. K9 Loof was given a pair of shoes of Teresa Halbach. Fauske and Loof were assigned to two areas of interest: the location where the RAV4 was found and the area where Halbach was last seen which would be near the red van for sale. Fauske was assisted by CASO Deputy Rick Riemer.CASO Investigative Report, page 138Canine Team Search Report, page 2 K9 Loof immediately went to the red van for sale and continued to the Steven Avery garage where she showed much interest. K9 Loof worked west around the side of the garage but was unable to continue due to a large aggressive appearing German Shepard. K9 Loof wanted to continue around the garage. K9 Loof continued to Steven Avery's trailer and wanted to enter the trailer.Canine Team Search Report, page 3 From the trailer K9 Loof headed west across the quarry to Kuss Road. K9 Loof was very intense on this track starting at the red van for sale. ---- *At 14:50 hours Tyson, Colborn and Lenk re-entered the Dassey/Janda residence after clearing the suspicious incident at Kuss Rd. Two more firearms and a box of 30.06 Federal rounds were confiscated. A safe was also located but the team was unable to open it. They did shake the safe and it felt like there was nothing inside it. A note was made to remember to find the code to open the safe.CASO Investigative Report, page 134 ---- *At 15:00 hours CASO Deputy Dan Kucharski's duty began. *At 15:08 hours the team was again requested at Kuss Rd. and left the Dassey/Janda residence. The Wisconsin State Crime Lab (WiCL) had arrived there and requested additional people. By the time of this call the team had just cleared the Dassey/Janda residence. *By the time the team arrived the area had been taped off and the team had to check in. WiCL was informed by Tyson that Lenk and Colborn would assist in the inspection of the area. The WiCL first took photos of the area after which the team began digging the area. It was quickly found out this was not a possible grave or burial site. *At 15:39 hours CASO Kenneth Matuszak recovered the burn barrel that Baldwin was standing by at. Baldwin then headed to the field northwest of Avery's where she assisted a search. Matuszak places this event at approximately 15:45 hours.CASO Investigative Report, page 143 Matuszak brought the burn barrel to the Calumet County Sheriff's Office and stored it in a secured trailer. ---- *At 16:51 hours CASO Investigator Dedering received report that Kuss Road was not pertinent to the Halbach case. The crime scene tape was removed and the area was reopened.CASO Investigative Report, page 137 ---- *At 17:00 hours CASO Kucharski entered the trailer of Steven Avery after being instructed to collect firearms from that residence. Kucharski collected and photographed the rifle, a Marlin Glenfield model 60SS .22 caliber semiautomatic rifle.CASO Investigative Report, page 144 *At 17:18 hours CASO Kucharski ended the collection in Steven Avery's trailer and was instructed to collect three weapons and ammo from the new shop building. *At 17:23 hours CASO Kucharski entered the new shop building and found and collected the three weapons, all handguns. Kucharski also found and collected a MTSO badge and a Green Bay PD badge. Evening *At 18:07 hours CASO Kucharski ended the collection of the items in the new shop building and responded to the sheriff's office in Calumet County where the items were placed into evidence storage. ---- *At approximately 19:00 hours CASO Wendy Baldwin, MTSO Detective Dennis Jacobs and Assistant District Attorney Jeff Frohlich made contact with Judge Fox at his residence. Judge Fox did sign the Search Warrant for the computer of Steven Avery and for the DNA collection of Allan Avery, Dolores Avery, Charles Avery, Earl Avery, Barbara Janda, Bobby Dassey, Bryan Dassey and Steven Avery. The search warrants were signed and given to co-lead investigator Mark Wiegert. *Also at approximately 19:00 hours until 19:10 hours CASO co-lead Investigator Mark Wiegert met with Joshua Radandt at Avery’s Auto Salvage. Radandt stated he wished to talk to Wiegert about a phone call he received on 6 November at 19:00 hours from Charles Avery. Radandt thought this was peculiar because Charles does not have regular contact by telephone with Radandt. Charles wanted to know "what was going on down there" and why law enforcement were searching Radandt's area. Charles stated he wanted Radandt to keep him informed. Charles stated he was going to lose at least $ 1,000,00 a day for not being able to be in the salvage yard and he was worried this was going to give him a bad name because of everything that has been on the news.CASO Investigative Report, page 145 *From 19:45 hours until 21:13 hours CASO Kucharski was present while WiCL processed burn barrels. People involved Law enforcement officers Volunteers List of potential evidence seized Steven Avery residence * serial number from personal computer * a burn barrel * a scent track from the red van for sale, to Steven Avery’s garage and then to Steven Avery’s trailer * a scent track continued from Steven Avery’s trailer to disturbed soil on Kuss Road * a scent track from Steven Avery’s area to the location of the Toyota RAV4 * a Marlin Glenfield 6055 .22 caliber semiautomatic rifle Barbara Janda residence * Sturm Ruger .223 caliber firearm * 12 gauge Mossberg shotgun with a 24 inch rifled barrel * Ammunition box with .12 gauge rifled Federal slug * Ammunition box with Rottweil Brenneke MP70 millimeter rounds * 30.06 semiautomatic Remington Woodmaster firearm, Model No. 742 with a Simmons scope with a leather sling * bolt action Mauser, Model No. Argentino 1909 * 16 gauge single shot Bridge Gun Corp. shotgun * 22 caliber bolt-action Marlin rifle with Simmons scope * .50 caliber Connecticut Valley Arms muzzle loader, Model Hawkins rifle black powder muzzle loader * 16 gauge bolt action JC Higgins shotgun with a .72 gauge 28 inch bent ribbed shotgun barrel * .22 caliber Miami, FL GFI revolver handgun * an empty magazine for a Marlin rifle * a bag with miscellaneous ammunition * 12 gauge pump shotgun, no model number * .22 caliber semi-automatic Marlin rifle with a BSA scope * a box of 30.06 Federal rounds Shop building * two .25 caliber semiautomatic pistols * a Colt .22 caliber semiautomatic pistol * ammunition Other areas on Avery’s Auto Salvage * A white sock with blue bottom near a creek south of the Conveyor Road * Four shotgun shells south of the Conveyor Road * A potential sighting of a female taking photographs near the entrance of Avery’s Auto Salvage sometime that week References Category:Investigation Category:Timeline